


the pianist

by MooksMookin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, pianist oikawa, this is purely me getting out my feelings via my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: Hinata goes to a piano concert and falls in love.





	the pianist

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed to get this off my chest and a fic is all i know how to do

The first time he sees him, it’s on accident. Hinata hadn’t been planning on going to a piano concert that night. It was a last minute rushed thing, his teacher telling him she had tickets and he was welcome to come. He honestly had nothing else to do that night, so he went.

At first, he’s unsure what to expect. There’s a lot of people, which makes him nervous, but there’s a pleasant buzz of excitement rumbling in him as well.

When everyone sits down, and things go quiet, his anticipation builds. And then he comes out.

Hinata has never heard his name before. _Oikawa Tooru,_ he was introduced as. Hinata really couldn’t help but notice how incredibly attractive he was with his styled brown hair and charming smile. The only thing off about him was the clothing he wore -- nothing befitting of an apparently up and coming pianist that was touring the world. Simple clothes, a messy buttoned up dress shirt, khakis, and striped shoes. A strange choice of attire for an audience dressed in nice suits and dresses.

Hinata watched with rapt attention as he walks over to the piano, sits down, and pauses. Everything is silent, all the focus on him, before his hands fall graciously onto the piano and Hinata is taken away.  
If he had to describe what he heard, he’d call it indescribable. No words could explain or describe how this man played, smiling when the music was happy, face contorting when it turned into something more melancholy, bouncing when he played forte and his fingers drifted down the keys and back up with swift accuracy that left Hinata breathless. His vision tunneled onto him and him alone, up on that risen stage with expression in every note, every sound ringing around the room in melodies and harmonies that melded together into something perfect.

Hinata knew, in that moment and those that follower, that he was completely, totally, head over heels in love. And that thought brought him joy, heartache, anticipation, and dread all at the same time. But those thoughts were pushed away, instead being replace with awe and fantasies of an impossible future and improbable hopes.

Later that night, Hinata was able to meet him. He sputtered and messed up his words, but the man before him laughed and thanked him for his kind words with a charming smile. And Hinata’s cheeks were burning and his heart was pounding and he wasn’t expecting the hug that the man, a pianist that had stolen his heart in a matter of minutes, but he found himself melting and wishing that it could last forever.

But alas, nothing does. Hinata asked for an autograph, nervous and stuttering, and Oikawa gave it to him with a personal note.

_Stay 200% expressive._

Hinata felt like crying. He did, just a bit, but that’s besides the point, because he’s so blindingly irrevocably in love with someone so outside of his reach. So for now he hangs onto the memory, holds the autographed pamphlet close to his heart, and thinks about the man who hugged him and gave him a reason to continue smiling without any worry.

**Author's Note:**

> im fucked


End file.
